Broken Mirror
by aefrae21
Summary: Two Parter: When you break a mirror it's 7 years bad luck. Just a rumor. When you break a demon mirror, it's 700. Absolute truth. So what's the problem? It's Sesshoumaru, and the bad luck's contagious.
1. Part One

"Broken Mirror"

Author's Notes: Dedicated to LanierShazar who was the only person to give me a suggestion for characters. (And who is kind enough to review me ) It's difficult to get Sesshoumaru to loosen up, so bear with me as I attempt to make him…funny.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Sorry, I'd share if they were mine…maybe. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. The plot is mine though, so please respect it. Thanks!

vvvvvvvvvv

The half moon hung low in the night sky. Its soft glow barely illuminated the dark stonework of the castle. An eerie silence flowed over the land, something was amiss. Sesshoumaru casually waited on his balcony for the ignorant demon to come into view. His keen senses quickly spotted the foul-smelling creature running below carrying something small tucked under its arm. Without a second thought, Sesshoumaru held his arm forward and loosed his poison whip. The nearly invisible string shot out into the night air with a shrill cry.

Stumbling in his haste, the small rat demon named Morty failed to notice his imminent demise approaching from behind. He was going to be paid handsomely when he got back. It was amazing that he'd been selected for this mission. It was so important; stealing back a family heirloom and all. He laughed. "Everyone's always saying I'm stupid! 'Morty can't steal shoes!' 'Morty's so dumb!' 'Don't give it to Morty, we'll never get paid!' Well, who's stupid now! My first job is gonna make them all look bad! I got picked special for it." Unfortunately for him, his colleagues had accurately described his capabilities as a thief.

Morty had the strangest feeling that he was standing in two places, and then he noticed that he wasn't running any more; he was flying. "Well, that's weir-" He dropped like a stone, thousands of tiny sparkling pieces spilling out around him as the world went black. An ornate frame soared gracefully for several seconds before crashing down against a rock. It bounced and skidded to a stop in the dirt. As the shards fell, the once brilliant shimmering pieces turned coal black.

Satisfied that he had destroyed perhaps the only demon dumb enough to set foot uninvited inside his castle, Sesshoumaru strolled back to his room. A moment later, his peace was disrupted by his fumbling servant.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! There is a vandal in the castle!" Jaken screeched.

"Jaken." He commanded.

The imp rolled to the ground and lifted his head. "Y-yes milord?"

"He has been dealt with." Sesshoumaru's cold gaze wavered for a moment before turning colder still. "Where is Rin?"

"I'm sure I don't know-" He started.

"Hmm?"

Jaken shrunk back. "That is, she was right with me! I will go and fetch her right away!"

"See that you do."

Jaken raced out of the room as though struck by lightning. Why was he always stuck watching the girl. She shouldn't have been his responsibility in the first place. "I don't see why Sesshoumaru-sama keeps her around in the first place." He muttered.

"Jaken." A voice resounded in the long corridor. Jaken froze.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Search the whole of the castle and find out which of this Sesshoumaru's things the thief sought after." Sesshoumaru coolly waved the imp on.

"Right away milord!" Jaken groveled, breaking into a run.

Sesshoumaru slowly returned to his bedroom. What could the thief have been after? Certainly it had been glass in a frame. Was it a portrait? Perhaps a mirror? The thought struck him hard. "He would not have been so foolish." Sesshoumaru frowned. He glanced around his room. Nothing was out of place; still, he wondered about the stolen object. It was surely something trivial and beneath him. Deciding not to worry, Sesshoumaru set about the task of patrolling his castle.

vvvvvvvvvv

It had taken Jaken all night to search one floor of the castle for the stolen object. Rin offered her help, but Jaken insisted that it was his task. Sesshoumaru stood outside the castle, scanning the ground for fragments of glass. Rin played nearby. Spying the obsidian glass, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly. "Rin. Go inside."

"Okay!" She gleefully rose from the flowers she'd been observing and ran, arms out wide, back to the castle doors.

Once he was sure she was safely inside, Sesshoumaru reached out and picked up one of the shards. Turning it over in his hand, he noticed that the shiny black material gave no reflection. Both sides were a solid, absorbing black. He needed to find the frame. Moments later, he located it, half-buried, but in tact. Lifting it from the ground, he nearly dropped it.

"The Mirror Arcanum Spectus." He repeated the name printed on the golden label. "A demon mirror." Demon mirrors were incredibly useful. Some showed the future, some showed the past, others let the demon see into the deepest darkest fears of his victims.

Jaken hobbled up to his side, huffing and puffing. "I've figured it out! He was stealing the-"

"Mirror of Magical Sight."

"Er- Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. But how did you know?" Jaken leaned heavily on his staff, scratching his head.

Silently, Sesshoumaru handed the frame to the imp. Immediately, Jaken started stuttering and shaking. "Y-you- t-th-is c-can-n't be-" He looked up, the terror evident in his features. "Who-"

"The intruder must have broken it, nothing has happened. Return to the castle and bury that." He indicated the frame with a sidelong glance.

"Y-yes milord- b-but-"

"Are you questioning my orders?"

"No sir!" Jaken took off again, frame in hand. He tried to remember to breathe. If Sesshoumaru was responsible for breaking the mirror, they'd know it. Demon mirrors cause exceptionally bad luck when broken. Surely something would have happened by now. Relief washed over him. They were safe, lucky, and safe.

vvvvvvvvvv

By noon the sky had darkened to a dull gray. Thunder sounded nearby and rain began falling fast to the ground. Jaken lazily rested in an ancient chair while Rin watched the sky from the window. "Jaken, look! It's raining!" She smiled, pointing.

Jaken snored loudly, trying his best to ignore the girl.

"Wow-" Rin said in awe. "That's a lot of water. I wonder if Sesshoumaru-sama got stuck in it?"

The mention of his name seemed to draw Jaken to attention. "Wha-"

"Sesshoumaru-sama left a little while ago." Her eyes were still glued to the window. "Oh!" She hollered, pointing. "There he is! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin dashed away from the window, down the twisting stairwell, screeched to a stop in the main hall. Jaken scrambled after her.

Sesshoumaru threw open the doors widely. Jaken cowered and stepped back. Rin's eyes went wide as saucers. "Sesshoumaru-sama? What happened to you?"

The Lord of the Western Lands now stood, sopping wet in his own doorway, his robes covered with mud and blood. His hair stuck up in several different directions and his frown was twitching. "Rin, go to your room."

She nodded curtly, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" In a matter of seconds, the young girl was out of sight.

"Jaken." He ground out.

"Y-yes Sir?"

"I will require a bath."

Jaken jumped into action. "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama! Right away! A bath! Where are those-" The imp quickly gathered soap and started heating the water.

Sesshoumaru stood quietly in the hall, waiting. This was bad. He'd suspected the mirror would end up causing him trouble when he agreed to keep it. He had stubbornly refused to believe in a silly superstition, now it was going to haunt him. Walking, dripping, through the castle, he made his way to the master bathroom.

After a few minutes of cold stares and commands, the bath was ready and Sesshoumaru allowed his robes to fall free of his body. He then began the arduous process of washing his hair. Satisfied with his hair, he slipped into the water. "Bad luck, humph." He grumbled.

vvvvvvvvvv

Elsewhere in the castle, Rin was hovering over Jaken, trying to find out what was wrong with her Sesshoumaru-sama. She tapped the imp on the shoulder. "What happened, Jaken-sama?'

"It is none of your business, girl." He replied sharply.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama looked really bad. Was he attacked?"

"If you must know, he fought several demons on his way home today." Jaken gloated, hoping that would silence Rin. It didn't work.

"He's never looked that bad after fighting-" She held a hand to her chin. "It must be something else."

"Grr." Jaken gritted his teeth.. "You stupid girl, can't you see he's broken a mirror?"

"I heard something about that once, I think." She added sweetly. "You're supposed to get seven years of bad luck." She kneeled down next to the imp. "Is Sesshoumaru-sama really going to have seven years of bad luck?"

"No." Jaken's shoulder's slumped. "He's going to have seven hundred years of bad luck."

"Huh?"

"It's a demon mirror! Demon! Magic mirrors. That stupid human superstition is just taken from the reality of our own." He explained quietly.

Rin held out her hand and started counting on her fingers. She quit after twenty. "Oh. That's a really long time huh?"

"Yeah, it's a really long time." Jaken sighed deeply. Demon bad luck wasn't just being attacked and falling down. It was worse, a whole lot worse. He grimaced. A broken mirror was typically a death sentence to the creature responsible or anyone near him. Jaken knew he didn't have a prayer. If he ran away, Sesshoumaru would kill him for it and if he didn't run now, he'd surely be the first one to die. He gulped.

vvvvvvvvvv

Relieved that the tub hadn't cracked or that the water hadn't burned him, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and drifted into deep thought about his predicament. He'd broken the mirror. Now he'd have to find a counter-curse and someone willing to perform it or face the consequences. His frown deepened; he really didn't like the idea of dying in some undignified, humorous way.

The last demon to break a mirror found himself squashed by a mysterious bull demon that fell off of a cliff accidentally. Not only had he been flattened and thereby killed, but the unfortunate soul had been running from a group of monks who'd inexplicably found his home in the middle of the night. He'd died naked, squished, and in front of several dozen humans. Sesshoumaru shivered mentally.

After cleaning himself thoroughly, Sesshoumaru dried off and pulled on a robe. Deciding not to waste any more time searching in the rain, he ventured down to the library. As he passed Rin, she giggled. "Rin?" He asked, slightly puzzled.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, your- your hair!" She tried to cover her mouth with her sleeve, but the laughter leaked out.

He turned his gaze to Jaken, who had gone deathly pale. "Jaken. Explain."

The imp hurried away and returned with Rin's vanity mirror. "Y-your ha-ha-hair m-milord-"

Glancing in the mirror, Sesshoumaru was appalled to find his hair had split ends and it wasn't lying flat as it usually did. Instead, it was frizzy and completely untamed. He slowly handed Jaken the mirror. "I will be in the library. I am not to be disturbed."

Jaken nodded dumbly.

Rin controlled her giggles momentarily before they overtook her again. Jaken glared at her. At least, he glared until he noted that Sesshoumaru's robe had turned bright pink. He cracked a smile, but hurriedly cleared his throat. "Rin, let us do as Sesshoumaru-sama says." She continued to laugh. He tried again, "Perhaps we can find a way to help him?"

"O-okay." The giggling subsided into a chuckle. "Anything for Sesshoumaru-sama!" She chirped. Jaken's expression soured. Now he was stuck with the girl. There had to be a way to break the curse.

vvvvvvvvvv

Sesshoumaru had spent a week in the library and the situation had only worsened. Already, the bad luck had escalated from simple, rational problems to magical calamities. The first night of the curse, Sesshoumaru had been attacked by a large group of demons that happened to show up downwind of him. They caught him by surprise and managed to do significant damage as every obstacle possible got in his way. Then it had rained. It was still raining as a matter of fact. Only on the castle, but it had rained for a week solid. The lower floors smelled of the damp and Rin had caught a cold.

He slammed the book he'd been reading shut. His hair was still frizzy and unkempt, his kimono had disappeared, so he'd been forced to wear the now pink bathrobe, and now bookshelves tried to fall on him. It was gradually becoming unbearable. The deadly effects hadn't even started yet. If he didn't find a cure soon, which was unlikely with his terrible luck, he would surely be destroyed by the mirror's curse.

Settling down with another book and narrowly avoiding the shelf it was on, Sesshoumaru scanned it nervously. His hand had developed a bit of a shake in the last two hours. That had been annoying as well. Now something loud was hammering upstairs. "What is that?" He slipped out of his thoughts. "Jaken!"

vvvvvvvvvv

Jaken was already running to the front door. Someone or something was knocking on the door. "It must be the bad luck. Now every traveling salesman will find the castle and bother us all day." He huffed, scampering to the door. "We don't want any-"

"Hello." Kagome leaned forward slightly, grinning and holding a small scrap of paper. There was a very angry half-demon standing next to her. "Can we come in?"

"Don't reason with this idiot, just go in! I want to get this over with as fast as possible." Inuyasha snorted.

"No-no-no way! This is Lord-Sesshoumaru's castle! What gives you the right-"

"Kagome!" Rin yelled merrily as she skipped into the hall.

"Hello there Rin-chan."

"Did you get my letter? Have you come to help Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin babbled.

"Uh-huh. See?" Kagome held out a letter written roughly in hiragana, complete with a crudely drawn picture of Sesshoumaru in his pink bathrobe.

"Keh. Let us in already." Inuyasha sloshed into the castle, leaving a trail of water behind.

"Hey!" Jaken screeched.

"You wanna do something about it?" Inuyasha growled.

The imp seemed to consider that for a moment before shouting, "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Well, Rin-chan," Kagome squatted down eye level with the girl, "What's wrong?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama broke a mirror."

"He what?" Inuyasha almost slipped on some of the water he'd tracked in.

"Inuyasha? What's so bad about breaking a mirror? Everyone knows that's just a silly superstition." Kagome said.

"No, it's a human superstition. It's a demon reality." He mumbled.

"So you're saying that Sesshoumaru is in for seven years of bad luck?"

"No, seven hundred." Inuyasha replied bluntly.

"That's what Jaken-sama said!" Rin chirped.

"That's it, wench! We're leaving!" Inuyasha yelled, seizing Kagome around the waist.

"Wha-" She squirmed. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"We're leaving! If we don't, we could end up cursed by just being close to him!"

"Please don't leave, Kagome-" Rin pleaded.

"I can't just leave her, Inuyasha?" Kagome tried to push free of his grasp. Reluctantly, he gave in.

"Keh. Fine, but I'm not doing this because of my bastard brother, okay. And if you die, it's not my fault. I warned you." Inuyasha grunted.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru's deep voice called out from the hall.

All attention turned to him and it was deathly quiet for a full ten seconds. Then Inuyasha fell to the floor laughing. Kagome chuckled behind her hand and Rin joined her as well. Sesshoumaru went from disgruntled to fuming.

"Shut up all of you!" He found himself yelling, something he rarely did.

The laughter was uncontrollable. Sesshoumaru was standing in the hall in a robe that was now not only pink, but also too short for him. His hair stood on end, frizzed and bedraggled. He had dark circles under his eyes as though he hadn't been sleeping at all, one eye was in fact, twitching nervously, and his face was splashed with black ink. Sesshoumaru looked like he had gotten up on the side of the bed that the cat dragged in.

He reached for his sword, then panicked, realizing that he had grabbed a roll of paper instead of the Tokijin. Sesshoumaru growled low.

"Kagome came to help, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed.

"I do not require her he-" He attempted to walk forward, but tripped on a loose stone, falling without grace to the floor.

"I think you do." Inuyasha folded his arms and smirked.

"The day I require help from a human is the day I-" He jumped to the side in time to avoid a falling bit of rock headed straight for his head. Clearing his throat, he turned to Jaken. "See that my insolent brother and his woman find a comfortable room."

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" He asked, shocked.

"You heard him, toad boy. Take us somewhere nice." Inuyasha prodded.

"Jaken. Go now."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken sighed in defeat. "Follow me."

"Miko."

"Yes?" Kagome turned.

"Follow me in the library and do not bring Rin." Said Sesshoumaru.

"Sure." She spun back to face Rin. "Why don't you go play some games with Inuyasha?"

"Okay!"

"No way, wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't make me say it." Her eyes turned cold. Inuyasha visibly shuddered.

"Keh."

That much taken care of, Kagome started following Sesshoumaru, wary of every step. It seemed that bits of rock were pulling themselves free from the ceiling in order to smash on Sesshoumaru's head. They were small, but always managed to make contact. She fell back a little. "You are best to keep your distance." He said quietly.

Feeling a bit bold, she asked, "So, does the bad luck really last seven hundred years?"

"No."

Kagome relaxed a little.

"It usually kills the demon within the first five hundred years."

She gulped. Just what had she gotten herself into?

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: To be completed with Part Two! Hope you liked it so far. Trying to keep in character, while pushing Sesshoumaru's sanity to the point of OOC-ness. Please let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated, they make me smile.

NEXT TIME: There is a cure! And Kagome's got to help or Sesshoumaru will never pull it off. Not what you think! But what has Inuyasha so upset? Proximity starts to take effect and things are getting crazy. Can they cure Sesshoumaru before it kills them?


	2. Part Two

"Broken Mirror" – Part Two

Author's Notes: Welcome to the exciting, fun-filled conclusion of the story. All I can say is: poor, poor Sesshoumaru and poor Inuyasha, though he doesn't know it yet. Oh, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far…to the rest of you, please review! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Sorry, I'd share if they were mine…maybe. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. The plot is mine though, so please respect it. Thanks!

vvvvvvvvvv

Inuyasha pulled another book absently off of the pile. Kagome had left to take care of a 'personal need' more than ten minutes ago, and that left Inuyasha alone in the library with his brother. Thankfully, they had refused to speak to one another. Sesshoumaru was occupied reading on the floor; his chair had snapped the moment he sat down. He was now able to block the little bits of rock and drips of water that somehow happened to appear wherever he sat without difficulty.

"Keh."

Sesshoumaru looked up from his book to glare at his younger brother. Inuyasha just smirked knowingly. Annoyed, Sesshoumaru returned to reading, ignoring him for the moment. Another chunk of rock fell and was knocked away quickly. How had he gotten himself into this mess? It had been years ago when he'd defeated the rat tribe, taking all of their treasured possessions. Now he regretted getting involved. Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple with frustration.

"Dammit, Kagome is taking too long." Inuyasha mumbled.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"You got something to say, bastard?"

"Actually, this Sesshoumaru would prefer not to be involved in your meaningless squabbles." He droned.

"Keh. Like I want you involved? No fucking way." Inuyasha spat.

"Then I suggest you find your woman and stop whining like-" A strange sound caused him to stop mid-sentence.

"Was that you?"

He refused to answer.

"Did you just- what the hell?" Inuyasha was jolted out of his confusion as he saw a hand reaching up through a pile of books in the corner. With a hand on Tetsusaiga, he slowly crept over to the straining arm and poked it with his finger. The hand grabbed for him, clutching his necklace.

"Hey!" He struggled back. "Dammit! Get your hand off of me!"

Inuyasha felt a familiar tug and he paled. "Oh shit-" He was dragged to the floor with incredible force.

A moment later, rising against the spell, Inuyasha frantically dug through the books. "Kagome? I know that has to be you! What the hell did you do?" Sesshoumaru glanced over with a slightly amused expression.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as she finally got her head free from the book pile.

"What-"

"I was coming back from the- um- little girl's room and then it went dark and I was here!" Said Kagome.

Inuyasha slouched back. "We're doomed."

"Huh?"

"I think what he means is- th- quack!" Sesshoumaru started.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome tilted her head. "Did he just-"

Inuyasha fell to the floor laughing. "Yeah, the bastard just quacked!"

"I most certainly did no- quack! Damn."

"That's almost enough to make me glad we visited." Inuyasha chuckled.

"As I was- quack! As I was saying. The bad luck has now extended- quack! To you two." Sesshoumaru explained, returning his gaze to the book in hand. Water splashed down onto the page and he frowned.

"Oh."

"Not oh, wench. Let's go, if we leave-"

"You will merely- quack! Die somewhere else." He stated flatly.

Kagome couldn't control herself any longer. She gripped her sides as rolling bursts of laughter cascaded over her. "I- I'm so s-so-sorr-y! I c-c-ca-can't h-el-lp mys-se-self!"

"Let us return to finding a counter-curse. Shall- quack! We."

Kagome steadied herself against Inuyasha. "He's right, we really need to find a cure."

"Keh."

That was as close to a 'yes' as she was going to get today. "I'll take that as a 'yes.' So, where should I look next?" She scanned around the cluttered room and her eye caught a glimmer of something. "Hey, what's that?" Shuffling over to the small green volume, Kagome picked it up and flipped it open.

"Kagome? What have you got?" Inuyasha peered over her shoulder.

"It looks like a-" She wrinkled her nose. "A blank notebook that smells like something out of a toilet."

Kagome raised the disgusting book away from her face and right under Inuyasha's nose. He immediately grasped his nose and turned away. "Man, that reeks!" He grabbed the book with one hand, and held his nose pinched with the other. "I'm gonna go chuck this thing outside." With a bright glow, the book shook itself free from Inuyasha's surprised hold. Sesshoumaru stared. The smelly book hovered in front of Inuyasha and writing appeared on the turning pages.

"A magical book!" Kagome squealed.

"Let this Sesshoumaru take a look." He rose from the floor and felt another drip of water land on his head. Grumbling slightly, he once again attempted to cross the room. Kagome and Inuyasha just watched, wide-eyed as the Lord of the Western Lands walked. First, he stubbed his toe, then he tore his fuzzy pink robe. Ignoring it, he walked into a falling bookshelf, then tripped over the fallen books, landing face-first on a surreptitiously placed inkwell. After stubbing his toe for a second time, he smeared the ink across his face and grimaced. He stopped, "Never mind. Just- quack! Tell me what the book says."

"Keh. Why should I?" Inuyasha grunted.

"Inuyasha!" She snatched the book from his hand. "Here. It says- Hey!" The ink vanished from the pages, the luster dissipating. "It's gone?"

"Lemme see that, wench!" As his hand gripped the cover, the book started shining and floating again. He grinned widely. "I guess this thing only works for me!"

"It probably- quack! Damn this- quack! Only works for- quack! Demons." Sesshoumaru tapped his foot sharply against the floor with frustration. A large chunk of rock promptly hit him on the head.

"Ouch." Kagome winced.

"Keh. It serves him right." Inuyasha glanced down at the book in his hands. It had opened to a page that read: 'Mirror of Arcanum Spectus –see description.' "Hey, bastard. I think this might have the cure. Too bad you can't read it." He taunted.

Sesshoumaru looked like he wanted to growl. It was just his luck that Inuyasha and his woman had shown up to see him at his worst and to top it off, they were the keys to rescuing him. He would never own a mirror again.

vvvvvvvvvv

Several hours later, Inuyasha sat with Kagome, trying to figure out the book's cryptic message. "Okay, so the mirror was used to see the unseen."

"What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha huffed.

"It means that the mirror reflected things that you couldn't see even with your keen eyes." Said Kagome.

"Humph." Sesshoumaru had resorted to guttural sounds as every time he tried to talk, he only quacked. It had been very interesting when Rin found out. She'd bounced up and down, urging the great dog demon to 'do it again! It sounded just like a real one!' Needless to say, even with the magical book, research was slow-going.

Inuyasha re-read the page, "It says here, 'the Mirror Arcanum whatever has a Gemini and this is the key to breaking the curse, should the first one be broken.' So what does that mean?"

"Not sure. What's a Gemini again?" She pondered for a moment, her deep thought indicated by how tightly she wound her hair around her index finger. After several blank stares and a few 'hmmms' Kagome's face lit up. "Now I remember! Gemini is an astrological term! It means the twins!"

"What does a mirror have to do with twins?" Inuyasha furrowed his brows. She was just so frustrating some days.

"Everything! A mirror shows a twin!"

"Big Deal." He huffed.

"It is a big deal. Anyway, I don't think that's what the message means-"

"It means that- quack! There- quack! Quack! Two!" Sesshoumaru managed.

"Two?" Kagome puzzled.

"Two mirrors, idiot."

"Hey! Osuwari!" She fumed, clenching her fists in anger.

Inuyasha braced himself for impact with the stack of books at his feet, but it never came. Instead, he turned to watch in befuddled amusement as Sesshoumaru crashed to the floor in a heap. He looked up, struggling against the spell. Fury evident in his eyes.

"What the hell just happened to me? You indignant woman! How dare you pull this Sesshoumaru to the ground like a common mongrel? Damn it all!" He screamed.

Kagome stood; mouth agape. "Did Sesshoumaru just get- And then did he-" She couldn't make herself finish the sentences.

"Hahahahah! This is great! Now the subjugation spell works on him instead of me! This couldn't get any better." Inuyasha smiled broadly. "I don't care how this stupid mirror thing happened. He'll be funny until he dies!"

Sesshoumaru snapped off of the floor, eyes blazing red. "Quack! Quack! Quack! Qua-" he hung his head, somehow rage couldn't be held when one sounded like a duck.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, I didn't mean for it to-" He held up a hand and she paused. "Well, at least you had your voice normal for a few sentences. Even if you did sound like Inuyasha." She heaved a sigh. "That was scary enough."

The sound of quill on paper distracted her momentarily. She looked around to find Sesshoumaru scribbling quickly on a scrap or parchment. "What's he- oh! He's going to write it out since he can't say it!"

"Keh."

"Okay, he says," she grabbed the parchment, "The other mirror, the Gemini, it's here in the castle too!" Kagome jumped with excitement, before slipping onto the floor. A rock hit her in the head.

Inuyasha scowled. He was hoping that she wasn't really cursed so that he didn't have to cure his brother. So much for that. "Let's go find the damn mirror."

His retort was answered by what felt like an earthquake.

vvvvvvvvvv

"What's that?" Rin looked up from her shaking soup bowl. She'd been fighting off a cold for a while now. It just seemed like she couldn't get rid of it. "Is the ground shaking? Jaken-sama?"

"I don't know!" Jaken screeched, rushing for the window. He turned a deeper green and fell back yelling, "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Rin approached the window and stared. Outside was an enormous pink elephant demon? She rubbed her eyes just to make sure it wasn't some strange dream. "That thing is really weird."

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

There was shouting upstairs. "What the hell is it now?" Inuyasha was getting extremely tired of these cursed things happening. Then again, they were happening to his brother, which made them bearable. "Let's go check it out. Your stupid toad is calling you." He motioned towards the stairs. Kagome rubbed her head and nodded. Sesshoumaru lifted his nose and silently headed for the stairs. Of course, the silence lasted for about ten seconds before a torrent of water ran down into the door jam, effectively drenching him.

vvvvvvvvvv

Sesshoumaru threw the door open wide. The rain poured down in buckets. Lightning crashed and a gigantic pink elephant stared down at Sesshoumaru expectantly; he closed the door. "There's no way in hell I'm going out there to get knocked around by a pink creature!"

"You're doing it again!" Kagome shook slightly.

"Doing what, wench?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked. "When did you start talking like me?"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and held back his temper. "I did nothing- quack! Quack! Oh damn it all to hell!" He shouted.

"Keh. Doesn't matter. I'll go deal with that idiot." Inuyasha walked towards the door, unsheathing Tetsusaiga as he went. The large door slammed shut behind him.

"Why is he unaffect- quack!"

"Maybe the way you talk triggers the quacking?" Kagome ventured.

He looked at her with a scowl to rival Inuyasha's, but it was much colder. "Listen here, bitch, if I wanted advice from a human, I'd go ask Rin!" Sesshoumaru flared.

"You- your hair!" She pointed.

"What about it?"

"It's back to normal!"

"What could have done- quack!" He growled. "I mean, There's something damn strange goin' on here and I'm gonna find out what it is!"

Outside, Inuyasha was about to strike the finishing blow on the strange creature when his hair frizzed around his eyes and he was temporarily blinded. "What is going on?" He yelled, falling to the ground.

"I think this Gemini thing has something to do with Inuyasha after all. First the glowing book, then how he doesn't seem to be affected by the bad luck at all, now when you sound like him, the bad luck magic is reversed." Pondered Kagome.

"This doesn't make any damn sense!" He found it very difficult to emulate his brother's speech and habits unless he made himself furious. Being Inuyasha required far too much work.

The half demon in question chose that moment to fly through the door, literally. Large pieces of wood splintered and skidded through the main hall. Kagome covered her face to prevent the chips from hitting her. As he grinded to a halt, bloodied and fluffy, Kagome stared. "I think we'd better go get that other mirror now. This is really starting to creep me out!" She fought off the urge to rush to Inuyasha's side. How could she though? He looked so funny, his hair all puffed and unruly, she wouldn't be able to keep herself from laughing.

With another burst of speed, she raced for Rin's bedroom. "Jaken? Rin?" The two in question spun from their position at the window to face her.

"Kagome!" Rin gathered herself up from the floor and raced to hug Kagome's legs.

"Jaken! I need to know where the Gemini of the Mirror Arcanum Spectum is!" She huffed, catching her breath. "Now!"

"Why should I tell you?" He hissed.

"Do you want to die? I'm pretty sure that bit of bad luck outside would really like to get you." What was it, Inuyasha day? Even she was starting to sound like the fussy half demon.

"Uh- okay." Jaken gulped. "It's in the second room on the right side of the lowest floor."

"What does it look like?"

"I think it's a hand-mirror with a plain silver frame." Jaken grunted.

"Thanks!" And she was gone again, racing through the castle. Her heart pounded in her ears as she ran. Inuyasha should be okay for a while, right? He couldn't just get himself killed by a giant pink elephant. She chuckled. That would be terrible, but somehow the thought made her laugh. "I think I'll blame that stray thought on the bad luck."

Finally, she careened to a stop in front of a small door. Pushing with all of her might, she cracked it open enough to slip inside. Kagome jumped when several braziers on the wall lit themselves. "Okay, that was scary. Now to find that mirror."

vvvvvvvvvv

Sesshoumaru miraculously pulled the Tokijin from his belt. "How the hell did that get there? Oh well, let's go take care of business." He could feel a large part of his mind screaming at how he had to act, but if he wanted to go on without dying a horrible, humiliating death, almost anything was worth it.

"So you overgrown pink nightmare, you wanna mess with this Sesshoumar- quack! Dammit! You wanna mess with me, you bastard?" With that, he swept forward, slicing the monster effectively into little pieces with little trouble.

"You see. Sometimes my brash methods are best."

"You?" Sesshoumaru stared in disbelief.

"Though I do with that this spell did not have to directly involve this Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru burst out laughing. He didn't know why, but this was the funniest thing he'd seen in his entire life.

Kagome returned to the scene, mirror in hand. She was, however, not prepared for what she found. Inuyasha was standing up straight, no expression on his face. His hair was still a mess, and his clothes were pink and in tatters. Bits of rock kept throwing themselves at him while Sesshoumaru leaned back against the far wall, sword over his shoulder, smirking. "What happened?" She gasped.

"It would appear that the curse is affecting me now." Inuyasha sighed slightly.

"Yeah, no shit."

"Okay, I've got to fix this." Kagome couldn't bear to look at Inuyasha when he felt so much like Sesshoumaru: cold and distant. "So what do I do?"

"Well, the writing said that the mirror held the key to breaking the curse. Nothing more." Inuyasha said blandly.

"Just give it to me! I'll shatter it, that'll break it all right!"

"No! What if that's not the answer?" Kagome held the mirror tight against her chest. "It's got to have something to do with the-" She was cut off as a bolt of lightning struck the ground right outside the door.

"We've got to do something before we're all killed!" She shouted.

"Let us think on it." Inuyasha sat cross-legged on the stone floor.

"Less thinking more action!" Sesshoumaru sounded.

"You know, for once I agree with him!" Kagome clutched her head, trying to make sense of the situation. The twin holds the power to break the curse. She groaned. This was too hard.

"Perhaps if you let someone with demon blood observe the mirror?" Inuyasha suggested coldly.

"Why should she just give it to you? You're obviously too dumb to know how to use that thing!"

"Humph."

"You bastard." Sesshoumaru mumbled.

From her space out of the fray, Kagome was studying the mirror again. "Okay, so maybe I do need to break it? That can't be right." She scratched her head.

"Idiot!"

"Arrogant half demon." Spat Inuyasha.

"No kidding. Did you think that one up all by yourself?"

They both started to growl.

"Maybe there's a switch?" She held the mirror up high and turned it around. Kagome blinked. For a moment she thought that she'd seen the arguing brothers blurred together.

"What the hell were you breaking that mirror?" Bellowed Sesshoumaru.

"That's it! I can't think when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are acting like total opposites!" She cried. "It's just too weird. I can't take it!"

They seemed to be ignoring her. She was rapidly degrading into a bundle of nerves.

"I wasn't the one who dragged us into it!" Sesshoumaru started to yell louder if possible.

"It is not my fault. I do not need to reason with the likes of you. Leave my castle at once."

"Wait just a minute. Your castle?" Kagome stood confused. Inuyasha had said that hadn't he? And just a minute ago, Sesshoumaru mentioned that Inuyasha broke the mirror.

"ENOUGH!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Immediately the room silenced and turned to her. "I don't understand this yet, but I can't take it anymore!" With a loud yell, Kagome raised the mirror above her head and smashed it to the floor. As it shattered, she shivered. "Oops." She'd lost her temper again.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stared in disbelief, their eyes wide.

A bright flash erupted in the room.

And the room was changed. "Am I alive?" Kagome shyly asked. "Guess so? I feel alive." She quickly felt for her pulse. Her heart was racing. "Definitely alive."

"What the hell happened to me? I feel like I got hit by one of those purification arrows again." Inuyasha said, slumping to the floor slowly.

"I believe that this Sesshoumaru is unharmed."

"What happened?" Kagome bent down to look for the broken mirror. There were shards of white glass on the ground. Quietly, she picked one up. It didn't reflect at all, it was just white. "This is odd."

"It is not." Sesshoumaru brushed his clothes clean with his arm. Suddenly, Kagome realized that he was wearing his usual robes and looked normal. "I was unable to tell you what to do while my mind was in such disarray." He continued in her silence. "But I must ask that you depart my castle now before my loathsome brother decides to start another quarrel."

"Oh, okay." Kagome managed. "Inuyasha?"

The half demon braced himself with Tetsusaiga and clambered to his feet. "Just you wait, you bastard, when I'm rested I'll-"

"You will leave my castle now." He commanded icily.

"We were just on our way out!" Kagome shoved Inuyasha towards the door. He went without much difficulty; his mind was still fuzzy. Waving briefly to Rin, Kagome and Inuyasha headed for Kaede's village. The rain had stopped.

vvvvvvvvvv

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken sidled up to his master.

"Jaken. You will speak this to no one."

"Y-yes- sir!" He stuttered.

"Come Rin."

"Yes!" She called cheerfully, noticing that her cold had finally gone away.

Quietly, Sesshoumaru strolled through the castle, walking Rin to her bedroom. It was very simple when thought about logically. The mirrors were twins, their magic equal in power. Inuyasha served as his twin, having fortuitous luck while his own turned worse. For once, his having a brother completely opposite of his own character had served him well. Sesshoumaru paused at Rin's door. There was no way of knowing if breaking the mirror was the intended solution. After all, the miko, when upset, was capable of some very unusual things. He cringed slightly at the memories.

At least it was over now, and no one would know. No one would believe Inuyasha. His pride was safe. Rin tugged at his sleeve. Apparently he'd walked her right up to her bed already.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Look at all the pretty pictures I drew while I was sick!" She smiled.

"Hmm?" He glanced down to the parchment in the child's outstretched hand and slipped back a step. His eyes narrowed.

"Rin. You will never show this to anyone else." He commanded sternly.

"Okay!"

Backing away, Sesshoumaru closed the door and growled deep in his throat and retired to his room slightly miffed.

"He must like it so much that he doesn't want anyone else to see!" Rin chirped, sliding under the covers. "Goodnight, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

There, pinned on the wall in crayon, was a drawing of Sesshoumaru wearing his pink, torn bathrobe, hair mussed, ink smeared on his face, several rocks in a pile next to him and one falling on his head. It was Rin's greatest artistic accomplishment to date, and the only record of Sesshoumaru's humiliation. It mysteriously disappeared that night, never to be seen again. But Kagome still had the letter, and she taped it to her diary.

vvvvvvvvvv

A/N: It got so long in the end! I didn't mean for it to go so long, but it just happened. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review! I love reviews! It also looks like I'll be writing another short one soon as my story, "The End to the Feudal Fairy Tale" is rapidly approaching 100 reviews! Hooray! Please read if you haven't yet!


End file.
